GaaraxAiko
by aikosakamaki
Summary: Estas son una serie de historia de mi Oc Aiko y Sabaku no Gaara
1. Chapter 1

_**Este es un Oneshot de Gaara y mi Oc Aiko Uchiha.**_

 _ **Es el primero de muchos, espero. Sin mas que decir aclaro que el pelirrojo favorito de muchos no me pertenece…**_

 **Sobreprotector**

Esto era malo.

Me había cortado por un descuido, solo me distraje por un instante al tratar de ayudar a mi compañero, solo un momento había sido suficiente para que el enemigo se acercara y me hiriera con un kunai, y por si fuera poco, 2 de mis compañeros del escuadrón también habían resultado heridos, por suerte no fue de gravedad y la misión a final de cuentas resultó un éxito, no tuvimos mayor problema que el de deshacernos de los ninjas renegados, al final los detuvimos y los entregamos a las autoridades de la aldea.

Solo espero que no me regañe…

Todos pensaran que ser la novia del Kazekage tiene sus ventajas, y si las tiene, el no tener que pagar renta ni gastar en alimentos por vivir en la mansión era una de ellas pero, como todo, también tiene sus desventajas:

*Tener 2 guardias todo el tiempo (aunque esto solo era porque mi muy querido Kazekage era un "poco" sobreprotector)

*Siempre tener a las fangirls mirándome con odio.

*No poder salir a misiones de tipo S (debido a lo ya mencionado), de hecho tuve que rogar para poder realizar está mision clase B.

*No tener demasiado tiempo en pareja ya que él siempre estaba ocupado con asuntos de la aldea.

Entre otros…

Al llegar a la entrada de la oficina del ya muy mencionado pelirrojo, tomó aire antes de tocar la puerta.

–Adelante –tres, dos, uno, aquí vamos.

–Kazekage-sama –hago una reverencia mientras me adentro para quedar frente a el, al escuchar mi voz levanta la cabeza, mostrando esa apenas perceptible sonrisa– Hemos terminado la misión, el pergamino ya fue llevado a inteligencia, Izumi lo debería de haber dejado hace unos momentos…

–Uchiha-san, ¿eso en su brazo es sangre? –genial ya se dio cuenta, no esperaba menos de el, era el mejor observador que conocía o por lo mrnos era al único al que no podía mentirle.

–Solo es un rasguño Kazekage-sama, no tiene importancia…

–Debe ir primero al médico, el informe puede esperar.

–Como ya dije solo es un rasguño Kazekage-sama….

–No debería desobedecerme–genial, me pregunto si me concidera como una mascota.

–¿O que? Ka-ze-ka-ge-sama.

–Actualmente se encuentra un espacio libre en la academia ninja como maestra…

–No lo harías.

–…..

Nos miramos fijamente, sus ojos, que por cierto me encantaban, reflejaban determinación, la misma que me había mantenido realizando misiones de clasificación C en la aldea durante un año, de echo, desde que llegue a Suna debido a una mision que me encomendó el Hokage, Kakashi, de apoyo y servir como enlace luego de la tercera gran guerra ninja.

–Vamos, no fue para tanto, solo es una pequeña herida, la puedo curar yo –me bajo la manga de mi blusa dejando al descubierto mi hombro y un poco de mi pecho, colocó la palma de la mano en la herida y comienzo a emanar chakra –Lo ves…

Cuando levanto la mirada me doy cuenta que Gaara ya no me mira, había desviado la vista tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, lo había olvidado, debido a su pasado él no se acostumbraba aún a el contacto ni a las "muestras" de afecto de ningún tipo.

Llevábamos 1 año de novios, y él aún se estremecía cuando lo tocaba repentinamente, solo nos habíamos besado 5 veces y por supuesto 3 de ellas yo había tomado la iniciativa, las otras 2 fueron algo realmente inesperado de su parte, una de ella fue cuando regreso de una visita a la aldea de Konoha que duró 2 meses, la siguiente vez sucedió cuando Sasuke-nii se entero, no fue muy agradable, pero al final todo resulto bien. De todos modos, si Sasuke-nii supiera se pondría feliz, claro menos por el hecho de los besos, el me sigue viendo como una niña, aunque solo sea 1 año menor que el. Desde pequeña el me había "protegido" de los hombres, para mi suerte llegué a Suna, de no haber sido así me hubiera quedado soltera…..

–Ya terminé, sencillo… ¿Gaara?

–Si…

–Bueno yo me voy… –hago una reverencia y doy media vuelta para salir de su oficina…

–Té … ¿vienes? –nunca cambiaría, no es que quisiera que lo hiciera, por una razón me había enamorado de el…

–Si, claro, solo necesito cambiarme, te veo en el mismo lugar de siempre en 20 minutos ¿esta bien?

–….. –silencio, por suerte había aprendido a interpretarlos con el tiempo.

Salí de la habitación dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa recibiendo otra por respuesta y un:

–En 1:30, luego de que visites al medico…

Si, definitivamente habia escapado de mi hermano protector para luego tener a mi Kazekage pelirrojo sobreprotector.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo a todos!**

 **Lamento la larga espera pero tenía tantas cosas que hacer y no me sentía con la inspiración adecuada. Sin más que agregar y aclarando que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sólo mi Oc, les dejo el capítulo.**

 **PD. Estoy escribiendo desde mi celular así que me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía.**

* * *

Un mes...

Un mes había pasado desde la última vez que lo había visto a menos de 2 metros. A pesar de la paz que reinaba en el mundo Shinobi desde la guerra, la aldea de la arena aún tenía muchos asuntos internos, y la mayoría de ellos eran que por alguna extraña razón algunos miembros del consejo no aceptaban a Gaara, lo cual me resultaba verdaderamente ridículo considerando lo que ha mejorado la aldea y su participación en la anterior guerra, y si, no tiene un pasado digno de alabarse pero ellos lo orillaron a cometer esos crímenes.

Lo anterior había mantenido a el susodicho y a Kankuro muy ocupados e incluso dentro de 2 días esperábamos la llegada de Temática y Shikamaru. Gaara se ha mantenido en la oficina 20 horas al día aprovechando su poca necesidad de sueño. Por mi parte, me he mantenido dando vueltas en la aldea y buscando un información sobre la situación pro por alguna razón aún no encontraba nada verdaderamente útil como para informarle a Kankuro ya que de decirle a Gaara su respuesta sería "por favor no te metas en este asunto" y lo haría con tal expresión que me contendría de discutir con tal de no verlo sufrir.

Para cuando salgo de mis pensamientos me encuentro caminando fuera de la tienda de pasteles que siempre visito.

—Señorita Uchiha!

—Hidori-san, ¿necesita algo? — la anciana de la pastelería me hace señas para que me acerque al mostrador, siempre ha sido muy amable.

—Necesito que me haga un favor, es una tarea que solo usted puede realizar….

—¿Tiene algún problema?, Si es así tal vez sea mejor que informe al Kazekage…

—No es nada grave querida.

—Entonces estaré encantada de ayudarle con lo que desee.

—Es más bien un encargo personal— Hidori-san saca una pequeña caja el mostrador— es solo que ya ha pasado un tiempo que no e visto a Gaara-sama por la aldea, debe de tener mucho trabajo…

—Asi es Hidori-san, pero nada de lo que se deba preocupar, es solo papeleo — la anciana me mira con una sonrisa llena de sabiduría adquirida por los años.

—Debes de extrañarlo niña, tampoco tu has venido a comer pastel.

—Un poco, si, pero no es algo que se pueda evitar, después de todo el es el líder de la aldea y tiene que cuidar de todos — a pesar de que me repetía eso una y otra vez la verdad es que me sentía sola, sin mi hermano la única persona que me quedaba era Gaara y por su posición no podía pasar demasiado tiempo a solas con el — además me basta con saber que el está bien.

—Bueno, en ese caso no es necesario que te proporcione una excusa para que lo visite…

—¿una excusa? — su sonrisa se había vuelto traviesa como si hubiera vuelto a ser joven.

—Si, planeaba darte estás galletas que prepare especialmente para mostrarle mi agradecimiento por todo el trabajo que hace por nosotros y ya que estoy un poco vieja no puedo llevarlas hasta su oficina así que esperaba que siendo tan joven tu me hicieras el favor de llevarlas a cambio de una rebanada de tu pastel favorito…

—Lo haré! … bueno si aún quiere que lo haga…

—Jajajaja, la juventud, siempre enamorada…

Ella metió la caja con galletas en una bolsa de papel y luego saco un pastel del mostrador para darme una rebanada con poco betún como me gustaba. Me despedí de la anciana agradeciéndole el gesto y prometido do que volvería otro día para luego dirigirme a la oficina de Gaara esperando que se encontrara ahí. Luego de pasar por los guardia toco la puerta y como es costumbre escucho un adelante desde dentro. Justo al entrar hago una reverencia como de costumbre.

—Disculpe la interrupción Kazekage-sama pero venía a traerle un obsequio de Hidori-san…

—Aiko-chan cuanto tiempo! — levanto la cabeza y observo a un Kankuro cansado.

—Te ves pésimo — el, como siempre, hace señas de que está enojado.

—De culpa de quién crees que es, además podrias decir algo amable por una vez!

—No, perdería la costumbre — el solo me mira divertido y yo le regreso la sonrisa y ladeó mi cabeza hacia la persona que anhelaba ver. Gaara estaba sentado con su túnica de Kazekage mostrando una expresión en blanco como era habitual en el — Espero no interrumpir nada importante pero Hidori-san meo pidió de favor.

—Está bien…

—Aquí tiene — estiro la mano con la caja al igual que el la estira para recibir el obsequio— Son galletas, debería comerlas pronto…

—Yo tengo que dormir un poco — Kankuro se levanta y bosteza— tomaré un descanso por lo que resta del día, hasta luego Aiko-chan, Gaara — hace una reverencia y sale por la puerta sin hacer ningún otro comentario.

Gaara y yo nos quedamos en silencio por un momento antes de que el lo interrumpa.

—Por que no te sientas.

—Debes de tener mucho trabajo, ¿Cómo va la investigación? — el me mira con una pequeña sonrisa indicandome con la mano que tome asiento.

—Avanzamos, llegaremos a hablar sin necesidad de violencia — tomo la palabra y me siento justo frente a él dedicándole una sonrisa por las buenas noticias.

—Me alegro, ¿aun tiene es mucho trabajo que hacer? — aunque no quería que mi voz sonara desesperaba no lo pude evitar causando de su parte una mirada de preocupacion— Es solo que te ves un poco cansado, y se que estás acostumbrado a este ritmo de trabajo pero aún asi…

—Me comeré las galletas ahora que es la hora de la comida — cualquier otra persona no hubiera reconocido su invitación a comer.

—Comemos en la mansión ¿quieres? — digo esta última pregunta con un pequeño sonrojo en la mejillas y ladrando un poco mi cabeza, deseaba estar a solas con el después de tanto tiempo. El solo asintió con la cabeza luego de mirarme por un rato lo cual solo me hizo sonrojar aún mas.

—Vamos… — se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió a la puerta la teniendo está abierta para mi.

Llegamos a el comedor luego de un viaje en silencio, a las demás personas puede parecerme a incómodo pero para nosotros era algo normal. Luego de que Gaara dejara la caja de galletas en la mesa me miro directo a los ojos por unos segundos provocando mi sonrojo.

—¿Qu-é pasa?— el solo desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué comeremos? — mmmmm….

—¿Qué deseas comer?

Luego de que me respondiera y de 30 minutos cocinando algo sencillo para el mientras que se quitaba la túnica le servirá el plato.

—¿Tu no comeras?

—No, no tengo apetito luego de esa rebanada de pastel — al escucharlo suspiro.

—Una rebanada de pastel no es comida…

—Lo se, come tu, te pondré las galletas en un plato.

Después de 15 minutos, Gaara termino de comer, levanto y lavo su plato, para enseguida comer sus galletas mientras yo solo leia mi libro y de vez en cuando lo miraba comer. Cuando esté término levantó su plato y volvió a sentarse junto a mi. Está vez yo baje mi libro y lo mire causándole un pequeño sonrojo apenas perceptible. Cambié mi enfoque de visión por uno que anhelaba desde ya hace un tiempo, Gaara noto el cambio de dirección adquiriendo un sonrojo un poco más notable e inconscientemente bajando el también su mirada. Al parecer esto se había vuelto un reto para ver quién se rendía primero.

—¿Puedo besarte ahora?... — en estos casos no me importaba ser la perdedora.

Ya habiéndole pedido permiso me acerque poco a poco a el uniendo nuestros labios en un casto beso. Luego de tanto tiempo volver a sentirlos me hacía querer más. Me levanté de mi lugar despegando por un momento nuestros labios para colocarme más cerca de el y ubicando mis manos suavemente en sus hombros.

—Haste responsable por hacerme sentir sola — se lo dije mirándolo a los ojos luego de sentirlo temblar por el toque, el solo me devolvió la mira y termino de acortar nuestra distancia en otro dulce beso.

Tendría que conformarme con eso….

Por ahora…


End file.
